1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, and particularly to an LCD device without a frame.
2. Description of Related Art
LCD devices are commonly used as displays for compact electronic apparatuses due to not only good quality image using little power, but also a conveniently thin profile. The LCD device generally includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module, both accommodated in a plastic frame.
Referring to FIG. 8, a commonly used LCD device 1 includes a bottom tray 10, a backlight module 11, a liquid crystal panel 13, and a bezel 15. The backlight module 11 and the liquid crystal panel 13 are accommodated between the bottom tray 10 and the bezel 15.
The bezel 15 includes a top plate 150 and two opposite first sidewalls 152 extending perpendicularly from edges of the top plate 150. Each first sidewall 152 includes a plurality of first notches 156. The bottom tray 10 includes a bottom plate 100 and two opposite second sidewalls 102 extending perpendicularly from edges of the bottom plate 100. Each second sidewall 102 includes a plurality of second notches 104. The second sidewalls 102 are perpendicular to the first sidewalls 152.
The backlight module 11 includes a light guide plate 112, a light source 115, and a frame 116. The light guide plate 112 includes a light incident surface 120 to which light source 115 is adjacent. The frame 116 includes a supporting plate 162 and four third sidewalls 160 connected end to end. The supporting plate 162 is a hollow plate, with an opening corresponding to a window of the bezel 15. The supporting plate 162 extends inwardly and perpendicularly from inner sides of the four third sidewalls 160, thereby forming a first accommodating space and a second accommodating space. The four third sidewalls include a plurality of first protrusions 166 and second protrusions 164 corresponding to the first notches 156 of the bezel 15 and the second notches 104 of the bottom tray 10.
When the LCD device 1 is assembled, the liquid crystal panel 13 is accommodated in the first accommodating space and the backlight module 11 is accommodated in the second accommodating space. The first protrusions 166 engage the first notches 166 to fasten the liquid crystal panel 13. The second protrusions 164 engage the second notches 104 to fasten the backlight module 11.
However, the liquid crystal panel 13 is isolated from the backlight module 11 by the supporting plate 162, forming a space therebetween. The space increases a thickness of the LCD device 1. Moreover, the frame 116 complicates a manufacturing process of the LCD device 1, increasing cost of the LCD device 1.
What is needed, therefore, is an LCD device that can overcome the described limitations.